You never know what you have until it's gone
by mystical-maiden107
Summary: InuKag Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight. But what happens when Kagome's had enough? Will Inuyasha realize what he's got before it's too late? Or when Kagome's kidnapped, will she turn to him? Could this kidnapper be........ Sesshoumaru?
1. The Fight

Author's Note: I'm new at this. Infact, I only signed up 5 days ago. Anyway, I put some fluff in this story and I hope you like it!!! Yay FLUFF!!! It comes later on though..... :( but it still comes!!! :) I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY FIRST REVIEWER, waterdragonmaster, I'm sorry 'bout the last story for that but, I'M A DEDICATED INUYASHA/KAGOME fan. But I do love a good Kag/Sess once in a while!! lol Well, I hope you all like this story!!! ENJOY!! YAY YAY YAY!!!

Disclaimer: .........can't you read.......

You never know what you have until it's gone

"Don't come near me!!!"she cried. "I mean it Inuyasha, stay away from me!" Kagome had just seen Inuyasha encounter Kikyou. Again. And at that point, she had had enough. She was so tired of always having her heart broken when Inuyasha went off to find Kikyou. And then ofcourse, she would find them locked in an embrace. That would only leave memories and tears crawling their way down her cheeks.

She was on her way back to the well.

"Kagome, please. Just listen to me!" he grabbed her by the arm to turn her around so that he could see her face. He was only met by bangs covering her eyes and tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. Not only that but, she yelled right in his ears. He winced.

"Kagome, wait. Where do you think you're going?!"

"Where else? Back home."

"Why?" he asked.

Oh....... the nerve of him to even ask such a question.

"What do you mean 'Why?' Inuyasha?!" "I'm going home so........ so you can have your privacy." she bent her head down so he couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to see her crying. 'He's seen me cry a million of times before. Why should it be so different this time?' she though to herself.

"Kagome," he wispered," you know I hate it when you cry. Please don't." he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Inuyasha, you just don't get it." She didn't know what she was going to say.

"Then explain it to me." he demanded so he would not make this anymore complicated than it already is. Kagome blushed. How was she supposed to explain this to him.

"It's just that-...... well,..... okay." she was going to make this as simple as possible. "How would you feel if I told you that me and Hojou we're going out and then you came to my time and found us kissing. How would you feel?" She could just feel the anger and rage radiating off of him. 'Uh-oh,' she thought. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good example.' Gulp.

'What?!' he screamed in his mind.

'Kagome and Hojou were- I mean, are........ are........' And then he imagined it. That 'Hobo' guy kissing his Kagome. Putting his filthy little hands where they didn't belong. All of a sudden he screamed out of nowhere and at nothing in particular, "I'm going to rip out that boy's throat!!! Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little Hobo guy!!!" Kagome jumped at the sudden outburst. Kagome just looked at him and blinked a few times before sweatdropping. " Ummm.. Inuyasha?" she asked timidly.

"Kagome I never want you going near that 'Hojo' ever again. And I never want him coming close to you and putting his hands where they shouldn't be! If he does, i'm gonna-" he was surprisingly stopped by the tip of an index finger to his lips. He looked down at Kagome in confusion. She had her eyes closed and was giggling. 'What?' he though. 'How could she be laughing after she just admitted to him that she was dating this other guy?!'

"Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny Kagome. This is damn well serious!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha?" she asked shyly. "Yeah, what?" he answered with a 'keh'.

"It was just an example." she admitted.

"What?!" he screamed. "That was no fucking example Kagome!!!"

"I wasn't serioous. It's not true. Don't worry Inuyasha, I'd never kiss Hojou. We're just friends. I was just showing you how I feel when I find you and Kikyou hugging and kissing in the forrest." she told him as a blush krept onto her face.

'Kagome.' he though as he looked down at her.

"See Inuyasha.... how I feel?" He turned his head and looked at something extaordinarily interesting. The ground.

"I'm sorrry Kagome. I never knew that you felt like that." he looked up at her and then realized how he had felt when she told him about that boy kissing her. His face turned as red as a tomato. Why was his reaction so...... intense. He could feel his youkai blood start to heat. And he lost his mind for a minute there, when she told him. Why was he feeling this way. Sure he had feelings for Kagome but, they didn't mean anything more than friendship, didn't they? Maybe they meant something more. Just maybe. But he didn't want to get hurt again. And what was he going to do about Kikyou? Oh, he was just so confused right now. He had no idea what he was going to do. Or what was going to happen.


	2. Miroku and Inuyasha: Perverts

AN: I really, really, REALLY, hope you like it so far, and if you do, R&R!!! PLZ!!! Reminder: Reviews make me type faster!!! lol mysticalmaiden107

And I dedicate this chappie to my first reviewer, _shangxiang10_

Enjoy!!! )

Disclaimer: .....That pretty much says it.........

You never know what you have until it's gone

It was morning. Inuyasha had told Kagome he was sorry and convinced her to sleep in his time for the night. Shippou was tucked into her sleeping bag with her, ofcourse. It was the only way the little kit would sleep now a days. Sango was sleeping with her head resting on a log with Hiraikotsou, freshly used, next to her. Miroku was spread across the ground with a huge bump on his head. Inuyasha was in a tree, not far from campsite. But he wasn't sleeping. He kept wondering. And thinking. And more wondering. How would he tell Kikyou? How would the others take it? How would he tell Kagome? He didn't know what he was going to do but whatever it was, it had to be done fast. He could smell the discusting stench of miasma. Naraku's miasma. And it was coming close. Fast.

The others awoke in the morning when they got a wiff of the stench as well. Inuyasha had awoken also, even though he had hardly got any sleep the whole night. But he awoke so, he must have gotten a couple of hours in.

"Hurry up!" he yelled at everyone down below. "Hurry your asses up. We gotta get moving before night fall. And at his rate, we'll get to the village in 3 weeks!"

"Inuyasha?" he looked down from his spot in the tree to find Kagome staring back up at him.

" What wench?!" .......... no answer. And then all of a sudden,

"Sit!!! " and then " BOOM!!!" followed by a grumbling muffled " ...bitch...."

Sango just looked at Kagome before whispering to her, "Look who's grumpy in the morning." They both giggled before heading off to a spring. That meant, the girls off together, and the guys together. Who knew what dangers this could bring.

The guys had started hunting for food while, the girls got undressed and got in the hot spring.

"Okay, I just have to ask." Kagome blurted out. "What's going on with you and Miroku?" Kagome had a hopeful and excited look on her face. Kind of like a puppy begging for treats.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Oh come on Sango, don't play dumb with me. I'm your friend, you can tell me.......... everything!!!" Kagome just smiled. Sango on the other hand, just blushed and ducked her head underwater. Just then, Kagome had a great idea. She snuck out of the hot spring, got something out of her backpack and climbed back in with Sango, who had just come up for air.

She turned her back on Sango and poored the liquid into the water. Sango got worried when her friend had stopped talking and turned her back on her.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" she approached very cautiously. Right then Kagome turned around and splashed Sango right in the face. Sango yelped at the sudden change of mood in her friend. NOT to mention water splashed right in her face. She jumped back and fell in the water.Kagome didn't see her friend anywhere. She had gone under water and not even come back up after 2 minutes. She stood up and walked around the spring looking for Sango and being careful to not step on her if she was close by. Oh no, Sango was nowhere to be found. What if she had gotten water in Sango's eyes, not to mention the soap in the water that she had poured in to make soap suds and add a bit of fun. What if she- oh no, what is she drowned?!! Right then Sango jumped up from in back of her and jumped on her back. That only sent them both crashing into the water, wich was indeed, at all the movement, full of bubbles. They both went right under, laughing and giggling as Kagome tossed Sango off her back and into the water, where she jumped on her. They hadn't even realized how much noise they we're making. Not to mention screaming, laughing, and yelling. And it would have it's consequences for them. It was decided. It was to be done. It was now or never. They both stood up on opposite sides of the spring and stood there, eyes in full contact with one another. At the same precautious time, they both bent down and got some soap suds and bubbles cupped in their hands. Yup, they we're going to do it. They we're going to have........ a water fight.

"One........." said by Kagome. ".........Two......." Sango. And then it came, ".....THREE!!!!!!!!" was yelled by both of them. They flung themselves at each other. They threw bubbles at each other, always laughing and giggling in the process. It was all very fun and it would have gone on, and on, and on, until each of them we're as exhausted as could be and then relax in the hot spring giggling and telling gossip to each other. It

would be perfect if it had just happened that way. But it didn't. This is how it happened.

flashback

"I'm going to clobber you in bubbles Sango, and then I will be queen of this Hot Spring!" Kagome yelled while it was muffled by giggling sounds as she flung herself at her friend.

" Ha, like you are fit for the throne of queen of this Hot Spring. It is 'I' who will be queen." They both laughed while they got down on their knees and threw bubbles at each other. Right then 2 pairs of eyes just stared at them in disbelief. The two friends slowly turned their heads to see who the pair of eyes belonged too. One of the pair belonged to Inuyasha, who was frozen with his mouth open in disbelief. While the other pair belonged to Miroku who was admiring the scene in front of him with a grin that should have cracked his face in half. Unfortunately, it didn't.

" uh... uh....... me and Miroku heard screaming and w-we came as fast as we could but, I g-guess you two don't n-need to be saved by d-demons so-" he stopped as soon as he looked from Sango to Kagome. His eyes scaled her body. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked but, this time, it was just... different. Her ebony hair trailed down her back and then some on her shoulders. Water ran down her body as it left no piece of flesh untouched. There we're bubbles all around her perfect figure. Not to mention sliding down her skin. And the light. There were three rays of afternoon sun settling across her gorgeous form. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He just couln't help but stare at her as his eyes slid down her body-. And that was the last image he saw as his face, along with his body, collided with the ever so tasty dirt and ground. While he had been taking in Kagome's beatiful body and scent, Miroku had been doing the same to Sango. And that was when the girls had caught them. Kagome had 'SIT ' him along with Miroku as he fell to the ground with a loud "CRASH!!!" and a big lump on the head by Sango's Hiraikotsou.

The girls both turned to each other, high fived, just realized what had happened and then blushed like madmen. They quickly got dressed and ran back to camp.

End of Flashback

That was how it happened.

Well, I hope you liked that chapter, I hope it wasn't too short either. Anyway, I laughed when the idea of this chapter came to mind. Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you like it so far!!! ) Arigatou!!! Mystical-maiden107


	3. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note: **Just a reminder that THIS IS A INU/KAG FANFIC. Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I just wanted to say I rrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllly, rrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy hope you like this chappie. I was starting to have doubts about this story bacause I wasn't getting any reviews and I just thought that it might be easier to stop this story but I got a new review and so I dedicate this chappie to my 'inspirational review'. lol. Well, ENJOY!!! ) mystical-maiden107

**You never know what you have until it's gone**

They had been walking now for three days non-stop.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked.

"No." was Inuyasha's simple reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"GOD DAMNIT KAGOME, WE'RE NOT THERE YET AND WE STILL HAVE QUITE A WAYS TO GO ALRIGHT!!! SO STOP ASKING ME!!!"

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome asked as politely as possible.

"What?! Why?" but he did as she asked. She silently slid off his back and climbed onto Kirrara with Sango. They continued their journey. Sango quietly whispered into her friend's ear, "Why are you riding with me?" Kagome simply looked ahead and replied,

"Because Inuyasha's a jerk." she stated. Sango laughed to herself. Her friend really didn't know how amusing it was to watch her and Inuyasha argue.

An hour later, Inuyasha came to a halt.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. But I sense it as well. Could it be Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"No." "It's Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha seethed out between clenched teeth.

As soon as it was said, Sesshoumaru appeared. Followed by a little girl named Rin, and a toady like creature called Jaken.

"Ahh, my dear brother. How charming it is that we meet again." Sesshoumaru said.

"Like hell it is!" Inuyasha spat out as he drew Tetsseiga. Sesshoumaru as well drew a sword. Toujikin. As everyone fought, Kagome noticed the little girl that was traveling with Sesshoumaru, wandered into the forrest. Kagome followed the little girl in hopes that she would reach her and get her out of the forrest safetly. 'What was her name again?' 'Oh yeah,'

"Rin." Kagome called. No answer.

"Rin?" No answer.

"Where are you Rin? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you back to Sesshoumaru-sama." At that, Rin jumped out of the bushes and ran to her new best friend. "Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl chanted as she jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hi Rin, my name is Kagome-sama." She told the little girl.

"Don't worry Rin, i'll get you back to Sesshoumaru-sama." The little girl smiled an enormous smile that almost couldn't fit her face. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. And with that, they were off to the battle grounds.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru.

"Well, you chose to speak of my okaa-san in that manner. You deserve what you got." And what he got was a blow to the stomach that had nearly knocked him unconcious.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru dived into the forrest. When he came out however, he wasn't empty handed. He had come flying out of the forrest with Kagome in his arms.

At that point, Inuyasha had gotten dizzy and his vision blurred but, he was still concious enough to know that his brother had Kagome.

"I'm sorry I must take her out of your posession. But I need her for something. Do not worry. It is simply business." And before Inuyasha could insult him one final time, Sesshoumaru was gone and out of sight. Then and only then, did Inuyasha allow himself to collapse. "Kagome......" we're his last words before he passed out.

Sesshoumaru had gotten to his lair and had placed the girl on the ground. He slowly started to walk in his castle. Kagome, catching on, followed. She kept looking up at him to see if he ever showed emotion of some swort. Ofcourse, she was met by an icy gaze indicating that he never did. They had gotten inside and that was when Sesshoumaru had spoken to her. "Jaken shall escort you to a room. Once you are there, you are free to look around. Do not try to escape. It will be pointless hense all the guards and barriers entouring the grounds. Be ready to travel three days from now." And that was it. All he spoke to her in the next few days.

Well, I hope you liked that chappie and please review. Tell me if you thought it was too short. Please review!!! Mystical-maiden107


	4. Sesshoumaru the Gentleman

Well, I really don't seem to be getting any reviews so I am considering to end the story and not finish it.SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT!!! And just to get things straight..... THIS IS A INU/KAG FIC!!! Mystical-maiden107!!! Arigatou!!!

When Inuyasha had awoke, he was lying on a futon in Kaedae's hut. As soon as he awoke, he shot straight up shouting where Kagome was. "Calm down Inuyasha." said Miroku as he walked into the hut with a fresh bowl of water. "You should rest. I know you are a hanyou but you still need rest." He gave Inuyasha the water and sat down next to the tired hanyou. "WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME? WHAT DID SESSHOUMARU DO WITH HER?" He started to panick and ask about a million questions per second.

Miroku pushed him back down and knelt down beside him. "Inuyasha, I told you, you need to rest now stop shouting and just go to sleep." With that said, Inuyasha lay down but was hessitant and too stubborn to sleep. But as sudden as the idea came, he had already shut his

eyes and was off in la la land thinking about Kagome.

In the morning, Kagome had woken up in her room. Well, it was as close as it was going to be to her room. She was actually in one of Sesshoumaru's room's. Oh well, she missed her family. She missed her friends. She missed Inuyasha. Jaken had escorted her around the courtyard that morning and in the afternoon she was to bathe. Sesshoumaru had no bathtub or shower in his quarters along with the rest of the castle. It was after all, ANCIENT Japan.

She had walked to the spring in her night robe. When she got to the spring, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was amazing. It was beautiful. There she stood, in front of the oh-so-pretty miniscule waterfall. It had beautiful clear blue water all around it. As well as cascading down rocks and small boulders in the waterfall as it fell into the spring and splashed her night robe. The water touched her skin. She instantly felt a wonderful sensation. 'It must be like, holy water or something, for it to feel this good. It kinda feels smooth on my skin. Oh that sounds ridiculous. What are you thinking Kagome?! Don't get too comfortable!!!' She desereted her robe and her foot touched the water. It felt so good. Almost as if it would heal all her ails and troubles. She dove in and swam around in it. She splashed water and washed herself. She was ready to get out when all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru had come walking by and seen her. He stood directly in front of her. Her face turned red. Really red. About as red as she would ever possibly think it would get. Aparently not. The worse was yet to come. As she stood there in shock and was totally motionless, he stood there in awe. He came fourth. 'What the hell does he think he's doing??!' her mind shouted. While with every step he took, her heart pounded that much faster, that much louder, and that much stronger. He advanced just until their bodies had almost touched. 'What's he going to do? Why is he so close?' She asked herself over and over in her head.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you d- " she was cut off by the sight infront of her very eyes. Him. Thee Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, had taken his shirt off right infront of her. It dawned on her. He was maulking her. The nerve of him to be maulking her. He had taken his shirt off right infront of her and expected her to do exactly as she did. There stood, a tall, young, hansome, not to mention topless, powerful, beautiful, (did I happen to mention topless??) man standing there within her reach. What did you expect. She started to drool. Yes, the young girl started to drool. (Well, you would too if you saw what i'm seeing right now!) Knowing that she had the wrong idea in mind, he took advantage of the situation and handed her the shirt. "Here." he simply stated as he turned around and walked away. She stood there for a moment in total shock. 'Wow,' she thought to herself. 'he really is kinda nice when the moment is right.' She put the shirt on and walked out of the spring and headed to Sesshoumaru's castle with the idea of such a gentlman in her presence. Ofcourse as Sesshoumaru had also been walking back to his castle, Kagome never did see the grin that appeared on his face.

"Alright Inuyasha, we'll go look for her." said Sango as she sat on the floor by his futon.

"Good. We'll leave at daybreak so have your asses up by then." he retorted.

"Must you always be so cranky Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Must you always ask pretty girls to 'bear your child'?" he questioned back.

"Point taken." Miroku said as he sweat-dropped. "Alright. Let's get some sleep and then, we're off in the morning."

Kagome returned from bathing and had eaten supper in her room that night. She didn't want to confront Sesshoumaru after what had happened. 'I can't believe he saw me naked!' she silently screamed in her mind. 'Maybe he actually didn't see anything.' she tried to convince herself. But it was no use. She knew what had happened. She knew that he had walked by the spring and had seen her in clear view, with nothing covering what-so-ever. She had been so embarrassed that she hadn't even wanted to eat in front of him at this point.

Relentlessely, sooner or later she had to confront him. She needed something to sleep in tonight as well. Jaken had taken her night clothes, under Sesshoumaru's orders, and washed them. He refused at first but after a death glare from his master, he silently walked out of the door muttering something under his breath that Kagome couldn't hear.

Kagome silently walked into Sesshoumaru's room, althought hesitating at first, she eventually walked in. He stood there, by his window. He was looking outside at the rain.

'He's so much like the rain.' she thought to herself as she kept watching him.

'He's steady and dignified. I bet he barely shows his emotions at all and when he does, he's soft and wet.' she kept staring at him when all of a sudden he turned around and saw her standing there.

" Euh.... I ah.....ah...ummmm...I just came to........" 'What did I come to do again?' she asked herself quietly as her soft cobalt eyes met his strong gold ones. ' Where have I seen those eyes before? That's right, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half brothers you idiot, they have the same eyes.' Her face fell at his name. She missed him. She wanted to see him. What if something happened to him? What if something happened to Shippou and the others? She prayed to the kami's that he was okay. Sesshoumaru saw her shoulers and face fall as her mood changed.

" I came to see if I could use those pyjamas you had for me yesterday." she stated.

" I had told Jaken to put them on your bed for them to ready for when you returned."

"Oh well then. they should be there," she said as her mood changed from sad and depressed to embarrassed and humiliated while her cheeks hit the jackpot.

" Well, thankyou then Sesshoumaru. I'll see you around." With that she left him before someone could possibly identify her as a tomato.

A/N: I didn't know if I should have left it at a cliffhanger or not. Well, this is how it turned out. anyway, if you don't know what the Japanese words are that I used, I will try to remember to translate them for you at the end of each chappie ok? Well hoped youl liked it and REVIEW!!!

kami: gods (when I use, it will normally mean 'Oh for the love of Gods!' or someting very much

similar.)

arigatou: thank you

Well, I haven't re-read every chapter so far so i've probably missed some words. If I have please tell me. Even if you know what their meanings are, some other people might not. Arigatou!!! ) Mystical-maiden107


	5. Happy?

Miroku and Sango finally woke Inuyasha up. He was in a deep sleep from the day before. But all that needed to get him up and out of bed was to just mention someone's name; Kagome. Inuyasha was now sitting in his tree when Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came out of Kaede's hut.

"Come on Inuyasha. We're going to look for Kaogme now." said Sango as she already started walking off.

"Inuyasha, can you sense or smell Kagome's scent around here? We could possibly know where she is if you can." encouraged Miroku.

"Well I can try but her scent will be faint."

Inuyasha started sniffing the air for Kagome's scent when he picked up on it. It was faint, as he predicted, but it would have to do. Inuyasha missed Kagome so much. If anything ever happened to her, there would be no more meaning left in his life. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

They had been walking now for about half an hour. Inuyasha had said that he sometimes picked up on her scent here and there and followed it like there was no tomorrow.

The group bumped into two demons so far but destroyed it without even breaking a sweat. Although Inuyasha seemed to not be fighting like he normally would be. Everyone knew it was because Kagome wasn't there. They had been getting closer to Kagome. Her scent grew stronger with every step they took. Only Inuyasha noticed this.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, like he had been doing for hours, when another scent clashed in with Kagome's. It was Kouga. The wolf demon was near and could probably smell the inu hanyou's scent as well.

"What are you doing here dog-turd?" said Kouga with much exageration on the last word.

"Feh. None of your fucking business wimpy wolf." said Inuyasha. Kouga sniffed the air and looked around.

"Well, it is when MY woman's not here and I CAN HARDLY SMELL HER SCENT!" shouted Kouga while he wondered why the dog-turd hadn't protected her.

"It's not my fault you fucking moron! Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere and took her! HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD TAKE HER JUST LIKE THAT!" protested Inuyasha.

"WELL IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY WOMAN, YOU'RE GONNA DIE DOG-BREATH!" Kouga said while giving the dirtiest look he could muster to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt guilty for not protecting Kagome. He had tried, but he had no clue that Sesshoumaru would pull that stunt. When Inuyasha got his hands on his half-brother, he was going to wish his own demise.

" Just get out of my way ya mangy mutt." Inuyasha said as he walked right into him which forced him to move out of his way. He simply continued on.

Kouga stood there in shock. Why hadn't he began a fight?

'I have better things to do than beat his sorry ass. I have to get to Kagome.'

"Hey! Are you slowpokes comming or what!"

"Yes, we are coming Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Kagome woke up and walked into the hall. She smelled something absolutlely scrumptious. She just couldn't resist. She had to find out where this amazing scent was comming from.

She entered the kitchen and found Rin and Sesshouamru cooking.

' The great Lord of the Western Lands cook's?' Wow. Kagome never knew he cooked.

" What are ya makin' there Rin?" she asked as she walked over to the little girl with cookie dough all over her face. Sesshoumaru had secretly known Kagome was there. He deliberately pretended to not know to see what she would do. He wanted to see if she would try to run and escape since he was in the kitchen. Or she could have hit him on the back of the head with a frying pan. Although she would've missed, she could have still tried. But the toung woman decided to look in the kitchen and see what him and Rin were cooking.

' Why did'nt she try to escape? She had the chance to try. But why didn't she?' he thought to himself.

As he looked over at Kagome, he could tell that even with cookie dough on her nose, she was content at that moment. Finally happy, her smile told it all. And without even noticing it, something very similar appeared on Sesshoumaru's face as well.

Okay, i'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not writing this chapter sooner. And yes, I know that it's kinda short but I rly need some inspiration. I've decided to not continue this story unless I have a minimum of 7 reviews. Ideas would be greatly appreciated:)

...sighs and falls onto bed...misses bed and falls ontp hard floor...VERY hard I might add...NeEd...IdEaS... Review plz! Remember, 7 Reviews MINIMUM PLZ!

Arigatou Mystical-Maiden


End file.
